This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary goal of the Luminex Core is to assist investigators is to provide cytokine analysis at no cost. The core does quality control and quality assurance for the instrument as well as cleaning and maintenance.